


Tell Me these things about you

by DNAGraceless



Series: Tell Me Our Future [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Winter and Qrow get to know each other. through playing twenty questions.Part of the Tell Me Our Future universe but you don't have to read them to read this





	Tell Me these things about you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, just some normal domestic moment getting to know your boyfriend/girlfriend

“Winter Cerise Schnee, born 24th of December to Willow and Jacques Schnee is the first grandchild and eldest granddaughter of Nicholas Schnee, the founder of the Schnee Dust Company. Schnee is a Huntress and former Specialist with the Atlesian Army.”  
“Are you done?”  
“Winter Schnee was born in her family manor in Northern Atlas late Christmas eve, and spent her childhood in her the manor built by her grandfather until she left to train at the huntsman and Huntress academy. Her younger sister would later follow in her and their grandfathers footsteps and become a huntress.”  
“Okay that’s enough,” Winter said, reaching over and snatching his scroll from his hands.

“Come on Win,” Qrow laughed, leaning over her to try and reclaim his scroll.

“No. It’s not that funny.”  
“It’s pretty funny. I’ve never dated someone with a Wikipedia page before.”  
“That’s because we’re out of your league.”

Qrow laughed, dropping his head on his pillow.

They had been in the middle of their mission when it occurred to him that Winter probably had some kind of Wikipedia page, if not some other kind of online biography he could find and tease her with. It had slipped his mind until they found a hotel later that night. He waited on the bed, scouring the internet as she showered.

“You think you’re too good for me huh?” He asked, rolling over and resting his chin on her stomach.

“Obviously,” She joked, running her hand through his hair. She liked playing with his hair. It was surprisingly soft and fluffy.

“Wow thanks babe.”  
Winter smiled. Qrow smiled back at her.

“How about a deal?”  
“What kind of deal?”  
“I won’t read your wiki page if you tell me stuff about you.”  
“What kind of stuff?”

“Do you know how to play twenty questions?”  
“I know how boys like to play twenty questions.”

“Well I already know what colour your bra is, so I promise to keep things PG. You get ten questions, I get ten.”  
“Okay,” Winter agreed.

“Okay. Question one: is Cerise really your middle name?”

“Yes. It was my grandmothers name. Is Qrow Branwen your real name?”

Qrow blinked, surprised at the question. “It’s the one I was raised with. I don’t know if it’s the name my birth parents gave me. What made you become a huntress?”

Winter chewed her lip, thinking over her answer. “Honestly? I had hyperattention issues growing up.”  
“Wait, seriously?”  
“That counts as a question. And yes. My grandfather recommended I start training a bit younger than my parents had planned, and it just came naturally to me. Nothing else ever caught my interest like being a huntress had.”  
“Nice.”  
“Thank you. What made you become a huntsman?”  
“I didn’t want to kill my teammates.”  
“… what?”  
“I said I didn’t want to kill me teammates.”  
“Um, elaborate please?”  
“Raven and I were sent to Beacon to learn how to kill huntsmen. When I turned nineteen I decided I wasn’t going back to the tribe.”  
“… because you didn’t want to kill huntsmen?”  
“No for the health benefits- Yes because I didn’t want to kill huntsmen.” He rolled his eyes.

“Wow. I’m dating an asshole,”  
“So am I Schnee don’t get cute.”

Winter laughed. “Moving on. When-”

“Hey, it’s my turn. What’s your earliest memory?”  
Winter mulled over the question. “I don’t know if it’s a real or not, but I think I have this memory of lying on the bed in my grandparent’s house. My grandmother was singing this lullaby, the same song that was in my music box growing up. She had this blazing red hair, and I can see it, I can see the red lipstick she always wore. She had the most beautiful voice. I’d play that memory in my head whenever I was scared or couldn’t sleep.”  
“That’s… actually really nice.”  
“What about you? What’s your earliest memory?”  
“Falling on a log and breaking my nose.”  
“… Is that really your first memory?”  
“Really.”  
“How old were you?”  
“Two or three.”  
“… next question?”  
“Good idea. Uh, what’s your favourite activity besides verbally destroying me and killing monsters?”  
“Reading,” she laughed, “swimming. I like to travel.”  
“Don’t you travel all the time for work?”  
“Yes and I enjoy it. Although I wouldn’t mind more time to enjoy myself while I travel. What about you?”  
“You know you can ask me stuff other than what I ask you?”  
“I will when you ask a question I don’t want the answer to.”  
“Alright. I don’t really know what I do. It feels like I’m always working. And for the last year any time I’ve had any down time I’ve been obsessing over you so…”  
Winter laughed, but Qrow could see the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. “Has it really been a year?”  
“Yeah. About six months after we started working together you had me hooked.”  
“You never said anything?”  
“Is that a question?”  
“It’s your turn.”  
“I skip my turn.”  
“Then yes it’s a question.”  
“I never said anything because I didn’t think I had a chance. Figured you had like… standards, and self-respect and stuff.”

“To be fair I never would have gone out with you back then.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Wait,” Winter sat up, forcing Qrow to lean back on his elbows, “Is that why you stopped drinking? Because…”  
“Because of you?” He finished for her. “Yeah. Hard as hell. It’s still hard. But it’s worth it.”  
“I’m proud of you,” she said softly, taking his hand. Qrow smiled at her, kissing her hand.

“So… when did you… I mean, when did you know you… liked me? God it sounds so juvenile.”  
“Hmm,” Qrow mused. “You remember that time, we were in Vacuo for that cult that was summoning Grimm? It was just the two of us and it was storming, and we were completely lost,”  
“I remember,”  
“We were sitting around that barrel fire and I made that terrible car sex joke? And you laughed at me?”  
“That was the moment you realised you liked me?” She asked incredulously. “Are you serious?”  
“It was the first time I had ever heard you laugh.” Qrow shrugged. Winter thought about it and realised he was right.

“I can’t believe the first time you ever heard me laugh was at a stupid sex joke.”  
“Yep,”  
“And that’s why you liked me?”  
“It was creeping up. That was just when I knew I was screwed.”  
“Thanks,”  
“In a good way.” He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to make her laugh. It worked.

“Next question.” He said, “When did you know you liked me?”  
“When I saw you interacting with those kids in that small village in Mistral after it was attacked.”  
“Yeah?”  
“It felt like I saw someone else. You weren’t putting up any pretence or acting like an idiot. It was really sweet.”  
Qrow grinned. “Damn, kids are great wingmen.”  
“Don’t ruin it.”  
“Right. Sorry. When was that again?”  
Winter bit her lip, the pink returning to her cheeks.  
“What?”  
“It… I don’t know, maybe… ten, months ago.”  
“Maybe?”  
“Ten, or… maybe eleven. Or twelve.”  
“So what you’re saying is you liked me first.”  
“I am not saying that.”  
“It sounds like you’re saying that.”  
“You must be mishearing.”  
“Are you sure? Because twelve months sounds longer than eleven months.”  
“It’s pretty much the same thing,”  
“But it’s not the same thing and it seems kind of weird that you can’t remember. You remember everything.”  
“Okay fine. Mistral was three weeks before Vacuo. Vacuo was the first job we did after I realised I… was attracted to you.”  
Qrow smiled, feeling a warm happiness in his chest knowing she had liked him as long as he had liked her. “Good to know.” Qrow sat up and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“I really like you,” He said breathlessly, pressing soft kisses to her lips.

“I really like you too.”

The kissing got more heated, moving until he was leaning above her, kissing down her neck. His hand slipped under her shirt, moving higher, when she stopped him.

“Wait,” Winter said, pushing against his chest.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I just…” She bit her lip. “I kind of want to finish the game,”  
“Seriously?”  
Winter shrugged, “I'm enjoying it. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Okay,” He said slowly, moving off her. Winter sat up, pulling her shirt back down.

“Uh, do you have any questions?” He asked, clearing his throat. “I’m kinda… mind blanked right now,”

“What made you kiss me in Alabaster?” Winter said so quickly, Qrow wandered if she wanted to continue purely for that answer.

He fixed his shirt. “We almost died,” He shrugged defensively, “I wanted to kiss you before I died. Why did you kiss me back?”

“You looked really hot with your hair all messed up like that.”  
“Thanks,” He laughed.

There was a silence as he waited for Winter to continue, seeing her hesitate. She blurted, “Why did you do anything after?”  
“What?”  
“That was a month before you stopped me leaving.” She said. “I kissed you back so, why didn’t you say anything before the group was disbanded?”

“I don’t know, really. I was waiting for this perfect moment that just never came, and when you left I realised it was my last chance.”

“You wouldn’t have followed me to Atlas?” She asked jokingly.

“I think Jimmy would kill me if I considered going back to Atlas after the mission ended. Have you told him about us?”  
“Not… exactly.”  
Qrow raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“He’s still trying to convince me not to leave the military,” She said, “If I told him we were together he would just assume I was leaving because of you.”  
“Fair enough. That’s not a conversation I need right now.”  
“What about you? Have you told anyone?”  
“I’ve told Tai. Haven’t really seen anyone else since we got together. Have you told your sister?”  
“No; that is a conversation that needs to happen in person.”

“That is true. How annoyed do you think she’s gonna be?”  
“Probably very. But she’ll learn to live with it.”  
“What’s your favourite colour?”  
“Purple.”  
“Purple?”  
“Yes. What’s yours?”  
“Green. How old were you when you first kissed someone?”  
“Seventeen.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes,” Winter answered, somewhat defensively.

“It’s not a big deal,” He assured her. “I just never met someone as pretty as you who went that long without kissing someone.”  
“Nice save.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I was just never close enough to anyone to want to kiss them. The thought made me sick to be honest, just kissing some random person.”  
“So who was the first person you kissed?”  
“An upperclassman at the Academy. I liked them, but they graduated not long after. And it was another girl, so my father would have lost his mind.”  
“Um… okay…”  
“Yes, I thought I should mention that.”  
“Cool.” He nodded, processing the information.

“… So… Do you know you talk in your sleep?”  
“What?”  
“You talk in your sleep,”  
“… I do?”  
“You do. Mostly about your nieces.”  
“What do I say?”  
“You tell them to stop breaking thing, mostly. Do you dream about that?”  
“I don’t usually remember my dreams.”  
“Oh.”  
“Why hasn’t anyone told me this before?”  
“Maybe you only do it sober. I only just discovered it.”  
“That makes sense. Have you ever been in a real relationship before?”  
“One, for about a year after I joined the military. He lived in Mistral, so it didn’t work out.”

“You got a thing for Mistrali guys huh?”  
“Oh yeah, the same hairstyle since you were twelve and those drawling voices just do something to me.”  
“I knew it was the hair,”  
Winter laughed, resuming playing with his hair. He laid down between her legs again, resting his head on her stomach and wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighed happily as she played with his dark hair.  
“Qrow?”  
“Yes?”  
“I think we’ve asked more than twenty questions.”  
“Probably,” he chuckled slightly.

“Qrow?”  
“Hm?”  
“Can I ask you one more question?”  
“Ask away.”  
“Have you ever been in love before?”  
“No.” He answered honestly, looking up at her. “Have you?”  
“No.”  
“Well if this is it I think it was worth the wait.”  
Winter smiled, leaning down and pushing him up so she could kiss him.

“Last question,” Qrow said between kisses, “Can we have sex now?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked the story


End file.
